This is the Night
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel Berry is killed one night in the choir room. what happens when she doesn't realize that she is dead? How does the rest of the glee club take her death?
1. Last Notes of the Piano ring

**An: this idea came to me from a few things. I promise I'm not neglecting everything else I have written. **

March 20, 2012

It was a Wednesday afternoon, glee practice was cancelled for today because Mr. Schuester went home sick with the flu, and the school couldn't get a substitute on such short notice. Everyone else decided to take the day off, doing what every activity they wanted to do with their time, but Rachel being that glee club was really all she had, stayed after to practice her singing for a while. She placed her pink roller back next to the piano bench, as she sat down to warm up. She played the scales, the same ones she's been practicing since she was a minor two years old. As she finished the scales, she pushed her long pin straight brown hair back as she bent over to grab her folder of sheet music. She pulled out a new piece of sheet music. She was determined to write a new piece of original music to use for her NAYDA audition. She wanted to show that she had more than just the singing, dancing and acting skills to get far in life.

As she pressed the keys of the piano, wrote the notes in as they came to her, and as the words spilled out of her mouth she wrote those too. When she was going through her motions, she had not heard the door open. She didn't feel the breath down her back. She didn't feel the gun reach an inch away from her head. She didn't feel the bullet kill her execution style. She didn't feel her body fall on the piano keys, as she died. She didn't feel anything. She just felt the music that played within her.

**An: please review, and tell me if I should continue this with a mixture of Rachel's ghost and glee club members.**


	2. no one hears you when you're dead

**An: here's the update for This is the night.**

March 21, 2012

Brittany S. Pierce was an out of source teenager. She made everyone believe that she was just born off. The fact was, she wasn't dumb. She was fairly smart actually. Sure, she had a different mindset on things. She wanted to believe in the pureness in life. She had forgotten where she was going to go meet up with Santana. Brittany pushed the choir room door open. She saw the light on and though maybe Santana was in there. She never expected to find what she did.

She just stood there trying to scream but nothing came out. She was too shock for words. There laid Rachel against the piano, blood dried from dripping from her hand. She stood there just taking in the image. Brittany turned around to find Coach Sylvester pushing students in the hallway and insulting another teacher. She quickly ran and got Sue. She pulled at the coach's track suit, but didn't say a word.

'What is it?' Sue said,

Brittany tried her hardest to get her words out. She needed to do this for Rachel.

'Someone killed Rachel.' Brittany said.

'Wait, what?' Sue asked.

'I found her body in the choir room' Brittany said.

Sue, without saying a word, pushed her way to the choir room. Sue was never one to be shocked. Her mother was a Nazi hunter, for god sake, she has seen and heard it all. Least, she thought she saw it all. She looked at the small Jewish brunette with the gunshot wound in her head, her body pressed against the no longer playing keys. Sue could tell Brittany was behind her.

'go get Schuester and Figgins.' Sue said, 'tell them, I'm not joking and they should call the police.

Rachel watched as Brittany ran off. What were they talking about? I'm not dead, she thought. She walked over to Couch Sylvester and went right up to her and screamed in her face. But nothing, the tall cheerleading coach didn't move or react at all. Rachel then tried to run into the coach but ran through her.

'What the hell?' Rachel muttered.

She could hear a message over the P.A. being said that school was canceled effective immediately. Rachel went back to the choir room, New Directions always met there whenever they had time and didn't know what to do, but today was different. Bieste, Pillsbury, Schuster, and Sylvester wouldn't let the Glee club in. she could hear Santana yell in Spanish. Then Mercedes complaining,

'Come on Mr. Schue, we always meet here?' Mercedes said.

'Not today' Mr. Schuester said.

The students didn't even argue with them. They knew they wouldn't win this battle. As the left, the police came in past them.

The Glee club decided to meet at Sugar's house. She lived in a nice neighborhood with a huge house. As everyone filed into her house, Sugar asked the one question everyone else failed to ask.

"Where's Rachel?"

"I'm right here" Rachel screamed. As she watched everyone look at each other in confusion. She had followed the glee club. She wasn't sure how she got there. She didn't use her car. For some reason it wouldn't start. She just found herself there.

'How did we not realize she was gone?' Kurt asked, 'especially with her bad fashion'.

'Hello, I'm right here' Rachel said, kind of pissed off now.

Brittany looked down at her feet. Quinn caught on to Brittany habits freshmen year, when she locked a bird in her locker.

"Brittany, do you know something?" Quinn said.

Brittany had once again become canonic. She just nodded her head.

'Is it about Rachel?' Tina asked

Brittany just nodded again.

'What about her?" Finn asked, he just asked Rachel to marry him, and he hadn't given him an answer yet.

Brittany then pulled out a color pad and crayons and started to draw. When she was finished she handed it to Santana to look at. Santana studied the drawing. It took her a bit to realize what Brittany was trying to say. Santana's eyes widened in fear, she felt herself wanting to cry.

'I'm sorry, I have to go' Santana ran out. Puck saw the look in Santana's eyes. He knew something was wrong. He ran after her. He finally got to her outside Sugar's house.

'What is going on?" Puck asked.

'Rachel was killed, Puckerman.' Santana said, trying to hold back tears. 'Her fathers don't know and I don't want the cops to be the ones to call.'

'I'll come with you.' Puck said. 'Her dad had a business meet last night in Indiana. They should be home soon.'

'Didn't you drive?" Santana asked,

'Lost my license last week, I bummed a ride off Kurt.' Puck said.

'Come on then, we got some Berry men to talk to' Santana said.

Rachel ran after them but she found herself back in the choir room. She turned around looking at all the police men questioning most of the teachers. She didn't see her body being put into the body bag. She didn't understand why no one was saying anything to her. She soon found herself, alone, sitting on a chair in the choir room.

**An: so there's the update for This is the Night. Rachel doesn't understand what has happened yet. I want someone to see her, in a later chapter. Sam, Santana, Tina or Blaine are the ones, I'm thinking from. Please review and tell me what one should see her. **


	3. Choir room songs

**An: sorry, I haven't had any updates for a week. I had no charger. So these next few days, any story I have currently out will get least one update. Then based on reviews, those will be updated a second time this week. **

Rachel sat down on the red colored metal, slightly cold to the touch, but she couldn't feel anything. She wasn't really sitting, it was more like hovering over the object. She just sat there, looking at the words drawn big and sloppy, "Remembering Rachel". She just kept read it over and over again. _Remembering Rachel, Remembering Rachel, why do we need to remember me. I'm not dead or gone, I'm still here. I sit with them every day during lunch and at glee club. I do keep finding myself at Santana's, Puck's, Quinn's, and Tina's households though for a few moments then right back to the choir room. That doesn't make such sense to me but I'm not dead. I just can't be dead._ Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts, when more and more of the New Direction members filled into the room. Kurt walked in fixing his Prada jacket. Brittany came in skipping with Santana behind her smiling. Tina on mike's back. Finn chatting with Quinn, as they walk into the room. Mercedes struts in. Blaine rushes in behind everyone else. Soon enough, everyone was stirring in their seats, complaining about who's going to take Rachel's solos or who was going to sing first. Mr. Schuester ran his fingers through his messed up curly hair then called attention to the room.

"Okay, does anyone have a song for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schuester asked the glee club.

Artie, Blaine and Mike went first with 'Miss you' by Dream. The boys picked a girl group song, but it worked but they didn't care. Rachel found the song odd but she understand the lyrics and that they were putting for more than just her, or least she hoped.

Tina went after the boys with 'Something' by the Beatles. As she sang, she had a difficult time holding back her tears and by the end, Mike had her in his arms.

Brittany still didn't understand, what was going on. Every since she saw Rachel's dead corpse dripping blood on the piano, she barely spoke. She had become cationic because of the event she walked into. For a girl who believed in unicorns and rainbows this was a traumatic experience for her.

Mercedes went next 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne. Mercedes and Rachel had this competitive love-hate relationship. Mercedes didn't like when Rachel had gotten all the solos but that never meant that she wanted the small Jewish girl with booming vocals six feet under.

Finn chose not to sing any song. He couldn't find a good song to describe his feelings. The group wasn't sure how to take to that.

Santana went after her girlfriend with 'Truthfully' by Brandy. Santana was singing from her heart. She was in love with Brittany, but she had to thank Rachel for showing that it's alright to be you even if you face slushies on a daily basis.

Rachel listened to Santana's song. She was very aware that it was for both herself and Brittany. She just smiled. She could feel someone staring at her. She looked over to find Sam staring towards her. He looked confused and lost, like he didn't know what he saw was real or part of his over active imagination.

Kurt sang 'soar' by Christiana Aguilera. For Kurt, Rachel was the Laverne to his Shirley. Now, he didn't have that. He was pissed at Rachel, at himself, at everyone. He was just pissed.

Rachel hadn't noticed at first but Puck wasn't in the room. She only noticed it after, some comment about singing in memory for his Jewish princess was never spoken. _Where could he be, _had came across her thought process. Quinn didn't sing either. Rachel couldn't blame her either. She kept stealing Quinn's boyfriends. Sam also didn't sing. He looked to fearful and in shock to move, let alone sing.

Soon enough Glee Club had ended and everyone had left, expect for Sam. Sam just sat on his chair staring at the piano. He looked over to the right of him. Rachel was now sitting next to him. as he caught a glimpse of her, he jumped out of his seat in shock causing him to fall off the chair. He tried to back away like she was a zombie.

"Samuel what are you doing?" Rachel yelled.

"What am I doing? You are dead." Sam said scared.

"No I'm not" Rachel said. She still didn't understand what was going on.

"Yes, you did. Brittany found you lifeless on the piano. Why do you think she can't speak right now? She's in shock and doesn't understand what happened to you?"

Rachel looked at the blonde Bieber boy lost in confusion.

"I'm not dead" Rachel yelled at him.

"Rachel, yes you are" Sam said to her. He wasn't sure how anyone dealt with her when she was alive but now he has to deal with dead in denial Rachel. _This should be a blast_, he thought to himself.

**An: please review. So basically Finn and Quinn don't care that Rachel's dead. Puck isn't there, it will be told why in the next chapter, Brittany is too shocked to sing or talk. Sam sees Rachel and finds himself in an interesting situation. Everyone else seems alright as of now, but things will change as emotions and truths come forward. Hope it was a good update**


	4. piano fingers at pearl gates

**An: here is the new update for this is the night.**

It had been two weeks since Rachel was killed and her funeral took place. Rachel was still sitting in the choir room. Sitting in the same place, where her life ended, at the piano. She pressed on the keys, to hear them play again. She began to play the notes of Don't Stop Believing. As she continued to play, she hadn't realized that Santana had walked into the room. After awhile, she realized that Santana was trying to find out how the piano was playing on its own. Sam had passed the choir room to find Santana staring at the piano in confusion. He walked inside.

"Santana," Sam looked at him, he then spotted Rachel sitting on the piano bench. "You aren't going to find what is causing the piano to play."

"Yes, I can," Santana said.

"No, you can't" Sam said back.

"Why not," Santana yelled.

"Because it's Rachel," Sam said, "She hasn't passed over and she's stuck."

"What do you mean stuck, we buried her," Santana said. "Wait, how do you know this?"

Sam looked over at Rachel who nodded her head.

"I can see her," Sam said, "she sits in her empty chair during glee club, and sings the group numbers with us and dances with us. She maybe dead, but she isn't gone."

"Oh," Santana said.

"I'm trying to get her to realize that she's dead, but she refuses to believe me," Sam said.

Santana sat down on the piano bench. Luckily, Rachel was on the other side. She pressed the keys down and began to play, "One Tribe" by the Black Eye Peas. She began to sing the song. Sam joined in with her. Soon, more and more members of the glee club filtered around the piano, singing and dancing. The last person to enter the room was Mr. Schuester. He smiled at his group of misfits. As Santana played she could feel, cold air cover her hands, and press down the keys with her. She smiled, she knew it was Rachel. She may not be able to see the Broadway bound diva anymore, but she could feel her in her heart. While Sam was trying to get Rachel, to pass over, she wanted to find out who killed Rachel. Santana didn't know much about the after life but maybe it could help.

As the song ended, Sam smiled at Santana. She smiled back.

"Amazing guys," Mr. Schuester said, "where did this song come from?"

"Just within," Santana stated.

As the rest of the glee club, went to their seats. Sam grabbed Santana's hand and whispered in her ear. "She was playing with you."

Santana smiled, as a tear dropped down on her cheek, as she sat down. Sam stood in front of the glee club.

"I know I didn't sing at last glee club practice, but I have a song, that I want to sing," Sam said. "Something happened; I can't explain it without sounding crazy. Well more crazy than I'm already am. This song is for Rachel, not my feelings for what happened to her, but to express her feelings."

Everyone looked at Sam confused on what he meant. He began to sing "Keep On Singin My Song," by Christiana Aguilera. Sam was soon joined by Santana grabbing his hand. Brittany then joined Santana, and began to sing again, Brittany hasn't done this since the day she saw Rachel's dead body. Mercedes just crossed her legs and arms and gave a pissed off expression. Artie was singing in his chair. Puck joined the group and stood next to Quinn. Tina and Mike stood up and danced to the music.

Rachel was enjoying the music, dancing and singing with Sam and everyone else. whilst in the middle of dancing, she danced in a circle and ended in an all white room. one that looks of clouds and a very bright beaming light.

"Rachel Berry," a man's voiced beamed

"Umm, where am I," Rachel asked,

"You are at the gates of heaven," the man said,

Rachel was at a lost as too where the voice was from. She looked down to find a little man, with blue eyes, and a long silver beard, staring up at her.

"Who are you," Rachel asked.

"I'm god," the man said.

Rachel couldn't help but want to laugh, so that's what she did, she laughed.

"Stop your laughing," God said, "stop it right now."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't thought you would be taller," Rachel said.

"Well I can be anything I want. I prefer being pocket size, easier to slip under doors in the mortal world," God said, "most of the time, my disciples go down, and watch over people, but sometimes I have to be down there to look over my people. It makes me want to cry, that people are fighting over their views about me, through war. But I can't cry, so that isn't your problem anyway."

The little man, turned into a blonde woman, and sat on top of the big desk, that wasn't there before. The legs crossed and picked up a book with Rachel Berry's name on it. As God, began listing off everything Rachel Berry, has done in her lifetime, including sending Sunshine to an inactive crack house, and telling Santana that she is destined for a stripper pole. Rachel put her head down in embarrassed.

"Oh, that isn't good," God said, god then pulled a kazoo out and blew on it. A little girl came running down. "Rachel, this is Hannah, she's your guide. She's going help you find your way,"

"but it's right there, and you are right here, why can't I just walk in," Rachel whined.

"It doesn't work like that," god said, as the figure faded away.

Hannah gripped her hand, and pulled her away from the gate. Rachel found herself back in the choir room with Hannah at her side.

**An: please review. Hope you like this chapter. I wanted someone to feel Rachel's presences, and something in me felt, like Santana would be the best for it. I wanted Rachel to get a taste of the pearl white gates and be rejected from them. I also played with the idea of god's image being unknown, and him being everywhere.**


	5. let's go through all the moments

**An: here's a new update for this is the night. It's been insanely long and now I have ideas again in my head, so that means a new update for you! it's very long, least for how I write but hopefully it's good and you read the whole thing. Yes, I stole the idea from dickens's a Christmas story. Somewhat. Also, it's going **

Rachel turned all the way around, she was back in McKinley. Back in the hallways filled with people at their lockers, throwing slushies at freshmen. What threw her off though was that she was staring at herself at her locker, and then watched as a slushy was thrown at her face by Noah Puckerman. Rachel could feel the cold going down her face and the pain of the words "welcome freak-a-zoid", came flooding out of Puck's mouth.

"What, how did I just.." Rachel looked over to Hannah, who was sitting on top of a freshmen Brittany's Locker giggling. "HANNAH! Where are we?"

"At your school, freshmen year," Hannah responded, "There is a bird in here."

"Can you please tell me what's going on," Rachel begged.

Hannah then snapped her fingers bringing them to a new place. This time Rachel wasn't even in the room, it was just an older male student and Mr. Ryerson, the previous glee club coach. Everything seemed fine at first; the student was working on his scales. Nothing wrong with that, then suddenly Mr. Ryerson's hand was touching the students hand and began to move up his body. Rachel's eyes widen she then looked over to the window of the door to find the old her, staring at what was transpiring. She then watched her former self, turn around and walks to the principal's office. Hannah and herself watched as Rachel managed to fire Mr. Ryerson and end the glee club in a five minute conversation.

Rachel turned and found herself being a witness to slushy after slushy, as she turned from a freshmen to a sophomore. Now here she stands watching her former self standing in front of a blank sheet of paper that read 'Signs up for the New Directions, the new reformed Glee club'. She smiled as she watched herself sign with her signature and a star sticker.

Before Rachel could get a word in, she was then snapped into the choir room. She watched her sophomore self, along with the sophomore versions of Mercedes and Kurt and the freshmen versions of Artie and Tina, trying and failing miserably to perform 'Rock the boat'. Rachel could hear giggling. She turned around to find Hannah rolling around the floor laughing.

"Hannah," Rachel whispered.

Hannah stopped and sat up.

"Why are you whispering, they can't hear you," Hannah said.

"They can't." Rachel asked lost.

"No, silly," Hannah said, "we are in the past, you can't change what happened in the past. You can just painfully re live it."

Hannah snapped her fingers again, this time it was when Finn joined New Directions. Rachel never understood why he joined. She was glad he did or no one else would have joined and they would have never been a group.

"I have a question, is there anyway, I can see how Mr. Schuester got Finn to join," Rachel asked.

"No, we can only go through your past, you can't see Finn's," Hannah said.

"But you just said, you can't change the past," Rachel said.

"I meant your past, you are dead. As Finn is still alive, which means his blunt memory would be alternated and put you in the situation that you weren't in, in his memory," Hannah said.

"Okay, but what about those other people, who have been around us all day," Rachel asked, she was completely lost on Hannah's logic.

"Well you see, if the past you and the ghost you are in the same room, then since you are technically already in the room then the ghost you get's cancelled out." Hannah said, "Understand."

"Not really," Rachel said, being completely honest all of it was just a tad bit confusing to her.

Hannah snapped her fingers and they were on the stage. There she was trying to help Finn become a better singer. What a challenge that was. She looked over to find a plaid blanket with a mini picnic lunch set up. She watched as everything went in fast forward, the conversation about the lunch, the kiss, and him awkwardly running away.

Hannah then snapped her fingers again. They were back in the choir room. This time, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were singing 'say a little prayer for you'. Well actually Quinn was doing the singing. Brittany and Santana were making the O's and dancing their butts being Quinn.

Hannah snapped her fingers twice to make all the events that happened in the choir room, appear in fast speed. This includes many songs, Mike and Matt joining, then when Puck joined.

Hannah snapped her fingers to the events were Puck asked Rachel out, Rachel said yes. She then lived that short week of dating Puck. She watched as Puck let it slip to her that he was the real father of Quinn's unborn child. She then watched the scene, where he chose the glee club over the football team. Then to when the relationship ended in the football stands, because both wanted different people in their life.

Hannah snapped her fingers once more, Rachel witness the kiss between her and Finn on the steps.

Hannah snapped her fingers again. Rachel was in a mass group of people watching the New Directions, perform at Sectionals, and winning, then Regionals and losing.

Hannah snapped her fingers and there they sat in the choir room. no one around, no one in the school building yet.

"Are we back to the present," Rachel asked.

"No, you can't go back to the current, if you currently in the past," Hannah said, "You can't skip events in life. Everyone knows that."

Hannah twirled and snapped her fingers to speed up the clock. It was the first day of junior year, the glee club joined together singing and dancing. It's the day; they find out that Matt had moved over the summer to California. This meant they needed to find more members, that led to being outside near Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon. She watched on as New Directions went around outside and sang "Empire State of Mind".

Hannah then snapped her fingers to fast forward time, when Sunshine and Rachel had the sing-off in the bathroom, then to Rachel giving Sunshine directions to an active drug house, then finally to Mr. Schuester, Tina and Mike shamming Rachel for her actions.

Hannah snapped her fingers. They were watching the New Directions kill it at Sectionals.

Hannah looked at Rachel, as she sang to the music. Hannah snapped her fingers.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," Rachel yelled.

"I can see that," Hannah laughed.

"Why are we in my basement," Rachel asked.

"For your party, of course," Hannah said, picking up a red plastic cup, "cheers,"

"Will you put that down," Rachel said, "aren't you only like 8."

"No silly, I'm 140 now." Hannah said, "When you die, you are body stays the age you died. So I look like 8 but I died in 1879, fell out of a wagon and was thrown into the cold river in the dead of winter."

"Oh, that's so sad," Rachel said.

"It was a long time ago, I've been through the pain," Hannah said, "now let's PARTY."

Rachel watched on as everyone began to get wasted, Finn explaining to her the different types of drunks, the spin the bottle game, her kissing Blaine and telling him his face taste awesome, and then the duet.

"You kissed him, but he's gay," Hannah said trying not to laugh.

"But we were drunk," Rachel said, "didn't you make stupid decisions."

"I was 8; when I died remember," Hannah said, "the biggest event was the invention of the can opener."

Hannah snapped her fingers, and led Rachel to watch performances of sectionals, Regionals, and then Nationals. They watched the kiss that broke the dream of winning Nationals for New Directions. Rachel closed her eyes, she didn't want to relive that moment again. As she opened her eyes again, she was finding herself in the choir room watching Mr. Schuester talk about not having enough members for like the hundredth time, nothing new there. Then watching as they danced on the lunch room tables singing 'we got the beat.'

She looked over to Hannah dancing around.

"I like this sound, but did you really have to dance on the tables," Hannah asked, "people eat there."

"I know, not the best idea, but we got a new member," Rachel said.

"You got Sugar and turned her down, and because you cheated and stuffed those ballots in that box, to try to get Kurt to win, you got suspended from school, and went to get Sam from Kent-ucky, and after sectionals gained Sugar anyway." Hannah said.

"Then what," Rachel asked.

"Umm it's your death," Hannah said, she looked down.

"Why are you looking down," Rachel asked, very concerned.

"Deaths can't be re-seen, because you can only die once," Hannah said.

"Well that's backwards, isn't," Rachel said.

"I afraid not, the only person to watch the reply on your death is god or the reaper," Hannah said.

"Wait, Reaper," Rachel said concerned, "why didn't we mention him."

"Reaper isn't a him, it's a her either. Like God, Reaper doesn't have sexuality. Just a job, rumored by many, confirmed by the dead," Hannah said, "don't worry, he already came for you once. Do you not remember when your soul is pulled out of your body, that's what reaper does?"

"No, I don't" Rachel said.

Hannah snapped her fingers, Rachel watched as Hannah disappeared and Rachel found herself in current time watching the glee club practice the songs for their regional performance. Rachel was still stranded on earth, not alive and not completely dead. Well she was dead, they buried her in the ground, but her soul was trapped on earth. She thought Hannah would be her escape but she was just a delusional answer to a problem.


End file.
